Death, Strawberry, and Happily Ever After
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: He knew a world without Rukia wasn't a world worth living in. She felt the same way as well. Various snap shots of what their life would be like if they were together in the living world with multiple points of view. IchiRuki! Last chap: Kurosaki Rukia
1. Kurosaki Ichigo

His eyes widened with surprise when he saw her. Rukia wore her school girl uniform and a wide, toothy smile. The white light in the room was not too sharp but necessary.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun." Her chin jutted upwards, and her smug look complimented the slight arrogance coloured in her tone.

Before he said anything, Ichigo took a good look at her. The red bow around her neck was neat. The skirt was short. Then her hand came forward, palm up. Mentally, he read her message:_ Make a scene and I kill you._

A smile twitched on his face. He remembered the first time he saw this – the first time she "invaded" his classroom. "Nice to meet you," he started, his gaze flickering down to her mouth before their eyes met. His hand gripped her wrist suddenly, before she had a chance to retreat her palm, and he pointed down at her scribbled demand. "What kind of scene are you talking about?"

She didn't answer him. She didn't have enough time to when he pulled her with that same hand. Her body almost collided into him if he didn't sidestep and place her against his solid, mahogany desk. He still had her wrist in his grasp but as he came closer, making her back touch his front, their arms stretched on the desk and his fingers came over hers.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said again, almost as low as a whisper. His hot breath came near her ear and her body trembled.

Then he said to her, "I see the outfit still fits," and he laughed softly. His other hand gripped onto her leg and slowly made its way upwards to her rear, squeezing gently. "Even after these twenty-something years?" In response to his weight and his slight pushing, her body fell forward, almost flat against the desk. Her only free hand managed to reach the sleeve of his buttoned-up shirt when she slightly turned at him.

"Hai. It still fits." Her smile grew modest, small, when his mouth came close to her throat. She had an idea what would come next. Either he'd plant a soft kiss and slowly make his way downwards. Or he would kiss and then suck, leaving a red mark behind.

Today however, he surprised her when his wet tongue flickered onto her skin. Then again, but the erogenous organ made a sure, long stroke which elicited a quiver of her lip. His breath seemed fiery now with her skin wet. A sudden warmth coiled in her stomach and her core as she could feel his hard member pressed against her. He wasn't naked yet but the material between them wasn't enough to hide his desire for her.

"How much time?" he asked, inhaling the sweet scent of her tresses. It was the wild berry shampoo that she was using. It reminded him of the tropics, heat and lust. In response, the hand on hers tightened while the other began traveling under the skirt, scouting for lacy panties.

Her eyes were on the desk when she answered, "Half an hour." And then she felt his lips on her neck, giving her a simple, gentle kiss.

He said, "Good."

Ichigo proceeded to do things to her he would never even thought doing to her the first time he saw her in that uniform. Then he showed her that even role-playing had a limit for when clothes were discarded and naked bodies were against each other, they were simply Ichigo and Rukia.

People change. Circumstances change. Relationships change. But even after many decades, they both still agree that a world without him, a world without her, a world without each other, just wasn't a world worth living in.

-

**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me. What does belong to me is my (dirty yet) imaginative mind.

**Summary:** He knew a world without Rukia wasn't a world worth living in. She felt the same way as well. A few snap shots of what their life would be like if they were together in the living world with multiple points of view. Kind of plot-less, but lots of fluff. IchiRuki of course!

**_Warning_**: The whole fic is LONG (longer than Piece by Piece). So I split all character perspectives into parts since the whole fic wasn't ready. **Also, it's the 18th, the date where I usually post – and my birthday – so I HAD to get something out there**. **Please enjoy, have fun reading and review**. The other parts will be out shortly as soon as I get it.

Special thanks to Lendra-chan and Lapse in Judgement for editing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**#**

*****

**!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

**------------------**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

_**After I saved her the first time, how stupid of me to think that time would stop because she wasn't here anymore.**_

The night was almost suffocating. In fear of my crazy father finding out about my secret of being a shinigami, I didn't take any drugs and let Rukia heal as much as she could. It was unnecessary to find Inoue so late, and I could take the pain. I mean, I've been in more pain before. But it was annoying when I realized there were bandages to be changed.

My head rolled to the side. I groaned; the first time the sound was caught in my throat, but the second and third time, I was more successful, louder, and then able to speak again. I looked out for her, and I could see her violet eyes watching me. I could see my reflection against her irises, she was frowning at me. I returned the look and then nodded, wordlessly.

She moved onto my bed, careful not to sit on any part of me. And with simple precision, she pulled down my bed cover to reveal my almost naked body. I swallowed hard and my breathing rate increased. My body was slick with sweat, and when she looked at my face again there were lines of tiredness. Her two fingers touched the end of my bandage, as she changed her position to better attend my wound. Her knees ended up on either side of my thighs when she began to unwrap and in response, I moved closer to give her better access to me. And then my head fell forward suddenly, when she was done, exposing my wound to her.

Purposely I let my orange hair cover my eyes – hiding - but she knew I was watching her. My lip twitched. Hiding? Hide my emotions? Hide whatever my eyes betrayed because she was good at that; she was good at reading me. Too good in fact. And if she saw what was in my eyes, would she run away from me?

I sighed, my mouth inches from hers. I think I made her shudder but I stayed motionless as I could when her fingers touched my bare flesh, centimeters away from the wound site. I could smell the peppermint flavour of our toothpaste. She probably could hear the thumping of my heartbeat, or was it hers I was hearing?

Violet orbs were fixated on my cut. It wasn't so deep that it required stitching, but it was long and red, and already healing well. However, the cut could have been prevented and that made her small pink lips pull into a frown.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, her voice as soft as a prayer. The cool night forced her to wear cotton pajamas but I could see the image of her thin, fair throat and how that skin moved up then down when she swallowed hard. "Why? It wouldn't have been serious if it got me."

"You don't know that." My voice was hoarse and tired but I tried to sound convincing. She didn't understand, and dammit it pissed me off.

Her answer was simple. "Yes, I do. Idiot." The closeness made her chest heave, as if she was running a marathon. "Why do you try so hard to protect me?"

Had she really asked that?

We stayed like this, almost touching, for a good solid minute. No one said anything. The stillness of the room was subtle to the breaking point of silence, and nothing seemed to exist but us and the beats of our hearts. It was loud in my ear. It repeated, thumping and thumping, and she waited for an answer. Then I couldn't take it and I said, "Well, I was named as 'he who protects.' "

"I know that," she hissed. "But this… I would have been fine."

She was stubborn, I knew. I knew that better than _anyone_. But like I said, she just didn't understand. I wanted to make her understand! I had to, it was driving me freakin' insane. We were comrades. We were comfortable being close. But something was different. And she didn't understand.

"I…" I felt my body jerk and suddenly my mouth almost touched hers, but didn't. She didn't move though, and her eyes flickered upwards to my half-parted lips. When I spoke next, she could feel my breath tickle her skin and I only knew because what skin I could see was softly puckered with small goose bumps and her own breath was softly blowing over mines.

"I've lived in a world where you don't exist. Life still goes on but it was strange. Weird. So I try and I do what I do to keep you in my life." And then the moment stretched into five quick heart beats. It seemed so much longer than that. In the same moment, the orange curtain rose and I saw sapphires piercing through my soul, trigger a pang in my chest that almost left me breathless.

Damn her. She needs to understand!

I didn't say anything else though. I fought not to move as she looked away and began wrapping the dressing around my abdomen. By accident, her fingers brushed against the hard skin of my lower stomach. I shuddered; it was as if it was a lick of frost lapped down my spine. Then when she was finished, she finally pulled away.

Rukia didn't have a proper response to my words. At that moment, I didn't want to hear anything because when she looked at me again, the look of accepting crossed her face. I think. It was kind of like when Keigo finally gets a math question but hers was much prettier. I breathed out deeply. I had nothing else to say either.

"Good night Ichigo, get some rest."

My eyes caught her violet gaze. "Good night."

The night became less suffocating but I still wasn't breathing properly.

-


	2. Kon

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

**-----**

**Kon**

_**I really tried to hate him for taking Nee-san away from me.**_

I could hear them talking and if I could get a little bit closer, I'd know what exactly they're saying to each other. It could be another stupid fight. It could be an actual conversation, but their talking usually ends up in a fight. Or it could be that they were doing certain things in the middle of the night that parents_ – and ME -_ would certainly not approve of.

(Unless of course, it was me and Nee-san.)

I snickered to myself. As if Ichigo would so such things; he's such a prude! But then I froze; _what if_… what if something happened?! Pressing my stuffed, handsome ear against Ichigo's door, I really tried to listen in. I wasn't eavesdropping! I was making sure my precious Nee-san wasn't getting manhandled by that brute! However, after a moment of listening, I could tell they weren't doing any of _that ess ee ex stuff_, thank _goodness_. Ichigo _was_ a prude, after all, and stupid. I would be surprised if he knew the most sensitive and beautiful parts of the female body. And as if my _be-autiful_ Nee-san would ever consider doing _that_ with _him. _So then what the hell were they doing at this time of night? Hollow hunting?

"Would you stop being stubborn?" I heard next. It was Ichigo's voice, and he was loud and sounded irritated.

Nee-san's laugh filled the room. "I can't believe—"

Then there was abrupt silence. I strained to hear again, but they weren't speaking anymore. I could feel the fumes fill my stuffed head as I could barely even make out the sucking-like sounds. Wait a minute - sucking sounds?! Ah! Maybe… they **were **really doing things that parents would disprove of?! The only way I would find out is if I barged in the room… and if they were engaging in such acts?

Ichigo would _kill_ me. He would give me to Ishida and I'd have to model his outfits. He would give me to his sisters and they'll make me a girl. He would even tie me to the toilet and I'd have to take those unpleasant smells of…poop!

Then, to my relief, I heard Nee-san again. "Goodnight Ichigo."

But where was the sound of the closet door shutting? Why didn't she leave his room? Or the sound of the bed creaking if she dared sleep in his bed beside him? Unless she was on him!? Why Nee-san!? **WHY**!? I could feel the heat – the fumes – fly out of my stuffed head. It couldn't be true… My Nee-san…couldn't…_wouldn't_…

Then it was truly quiet. Further investigation would have to wait till the morning.

Damn you Kurosaki Ichigo!!!!!!!!!

-


	3. Hanataro Yamada

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

**---------------------**

**Hanataro Yamada**

_**You think about the ones you love the most when death was around the corner. At that time, all I heard about was Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

"Are you su—"

"Shh, you don't want him to hear us!"

"But he'll know—ow!" I felt an elbow jabbed at my rib and scowled. That didn't really hurt, but I react to even the slightest twinge of pain.

"Turn around and see what they're doing."

Reluctantly, I did what I was told. Slowly, and carefully, I twisted around behind the bushes to look through the window, head popping up just enough to see inside. "Okay, they're laughing...and…talking. He's not holding her hand though."

"He wouldn't do something like that anyways," the purple-eyed girl commented.

"She's pretty," I replied, swallowing hard in case Rukia-san was going to hit me again. She was never violent with me before but considering the situation, she was a little on edge. "I don't see why we're -- uh oh, w-we better go…"

"Why?" I guess it was just like Rukia-san to ignore my warning, as she twisted her head around to see and almost squealed when she spotted a mop of orange hair walk to the door, in the direction where we were hiding. "Oh no—"

"Let's go!" I got up, helping Rukia-san to her feet, before Ichigo found us. But as we turned to run away, the stern voice of the ever-identifiable shinigami-daikou was heard behind us.

"Where do you think you two are going!?"

We both froze, and neither one of us turned around until Ichigo asked, "Hanataro, what are you doing in the real world?"

Hesitantly, I turned and grinned at Kurosaki Ichigo. At twenty-one (I think so anyways, it was hard to keep track), his shoulders had broadened and some stubble showed on his face from a few days of not shaving. "Hello Kurosaki-san. Uh… I was on a mission and decided to take a break, and I was just walking around with Kuchiki-san—"

Aforementioned shinigami, however, interrupted me suddenly. "I took him with me to spy on you, you fool." She turned around to face him, her lips set in a frown. "Although that wasn't our original plan." Her eyes looked a little watery. From what? Emotions, I knew.

Ichigo glared down at her, arms crossing over his chest. He too was frowning, but there was something else on his face. Anxious? It was similiar to when he came to Soul Society all of those years ago...yearning to save her. "Okay, so are you happy with what you saw? I'm on a normal human date like you wanted. I don't feel anything." He shrugged. "Even though she's okay to talk to."

Rukia-san's lips pulled into a smile, but it seemed sad. _I_ thought so anyways. One that was happy, yet…not. "Okay, that's good then!" Her enthusiasm was fake, and almost painfully obvious.

"No, just talking isn't enough. Human girls don't cut it. I told you that already."

"Ichigo—" She used her warning, strict tone at him. "I—"

"You can be so frustrating, you know that." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. Even from where I was standing I heard him. "You can go back, if you want. After this, I'm just going to find you." He made a look like that was a promise and he turned to walk back inside the restaurant.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Fool," Rukia-san murmured, shaking her head. She wanted to frown but I can see the way the corners of her lips rise up, as if wanting to break out in a smile. "I'm telling him for his own good."

"Ah, excuse me Kuchiki-san, but to be fair Kurosaki-san never really listened to you." I could feel sweat roll down my face as I risked self-perseveration to say that.

And her pretty eyes connected with mine. "I guess you're right," she begrudgingly admitted. "There are just too many complications with this; and it would be so much easier if he… didn't want to be with me…" I watched as the features of her face twist, as if she couldn't accept it.

"Then why don't _you _move on then?"

Her body went rigid. She spoke softly so I wouldn't hear, "Because there is no one else."

But I did catch her voice, her confession, and I smiled at her.

She tried to return the smile, but couldn't.

-


	4. Kurosaki Karin

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

**-----------------**

**Kurosaki Karin**

_**There comes a certain point in one's life when you just knew that your big brother was growing up.**_

It was not hearing _certain_ noises from a _certain_ bedroom that alerted me to the fact that my brother was indeed becoming a man. Nope. It started that day, the anniversary of my mother's death, when I first saw Rukia on the top of the hill. The way Ichigo reacted made me realize that my brother was probably interested in girls now. But that event wasn't proof, not compared to when they were actually together.

They weren't affectionate, not in front of me and not in public. You wouldn't even know that they were dating, unless they told you. But I knew that my brother actually had _feelings_ and _desires_ for another person when I caught him staring at Rukia. The kind of look he gave her wasn't of the perverted nature, but usually my brother wore a scowl, an angry face, or a bored face, and _this_ face was unlike the others. It was the kind of face that spoke of love and yearning. It was the kind of face that reminded me of the way my dad looked at our mother when he thought we weren't watching; when his eyes were dry of cliché tears and his façade was gone for a moment.

At first, I did not notice _the face_. After all, I'm not the kind of person to get into people's business… but it was a terrible, cloudy day. Rukia was helping Yuzu in the kitchen, and then sliced her finger on the sharp edge of a paring knife. Ichigo was annoyed at first but appeared moments later with the first aid kit in hand. He covered Rukia's cut with a band aid, concentrated with his brows furrowed. And before he packed up, his eyes kept darting from her injured finger to her face, back and forth; like he was asking and telling her: Are you okay? Does it hurt?

But he never spoke a word; it was just brain power.

The creepy part was that Rukia appeared to understand him. Maybe she was saying: It's not too deep. I'll be fine…idiot…

Out loud, Rukia said, "Thank you," and their staring contest lingered just a bit longer.

The incident started to sicken me until my older brother had to open his mouth. "Don't you know how to use a knife?"

-


	5. Sode no Shirayuki

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

**-----------------**

**Sode no Shirayuki**

_**I'm not too picky about the weather, but even I have my preferences.**_

I didn't think she knew this but I had to let her know. "When you're sad, it starts to become humid and sticky, and the snow that covers my world becomes water. And it rains." I looked down at her pretty face and smiled sadly. "I don't like the rain either."

My world was of beautiful nature, with snow covered trees and a white ground. I blend in nicely since I'm garbed in all white, but she stands out so much in her black shinigami robes. "I'm sorry," she apologized, frowning and distracted.

I already knew what the problem was but I asked anyways. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, not meeting my eyes. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why is it raining here? Why aren't you using me? Why were you hiding away?" My voice was a soft melody as I tried to get her to open up to me.

Rukia never answered me.

"For as long as I knew you, you always kept your feelings to yourself and bottle everything up. For once, do something you _want_ to do. Do what your heart wants you to do!"

"There are too many problems. One, I'm dead. He's alive—"

"So? He's a shinigami too?"

"I'm too old for him."

I laughed at her with that one. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it. "I'd say in human years you're the same age. You can be quite immature when you're reading those manga novels and when you're drawing."

She frowned deeper, not liking that I can counter all of her excuses. "I don't belong in this world."

I walked closer to her, almost closing the space between us. The clearing was about nine feet in radius, and the snow from the trees started to melt and crumble. I could feel the rain come down heavier, pasting the clothes on our bodies. "Tell me something. Do you want to live in a world without him?"

I didn't have to ask.

I knew the answer.

Slowly, she shook her head, her purple eyes glittering at me. My hand reached forward to touch her chest, to touch her heart. "You're not the first shinigami to love, you know. Your brother loved your sister. And I don't think you're the first shinigami to love a human – to be utterly and hopelessly _in love_ with a human."

Rukia frowned at my words but she didn't move away. Instead she flinched. "I'm not…_utterly_ _and_ _hopelessly_…in love with him." She said those words with disgust and denial, which made me laugh once again.

Except this time my laugh was softer, gentler. "It's been raining here a lot, so I believe what I see." Then my fingers came around her chin and I forced her to look up at me. I know she thinks that I'm the most beautiful person she has ever seen, but I think I was made for her because she was truly gorgeous, heart and soul, and she deserves whatever she desires.

She deserves to be happy and it so happens, he does.

I continued, smiling, "While he goes to college, stay in the Living World and continue to be a shinigami. Take it a day at a time. Whatever happens, happens." Then I let go of her warmth. Her mouth was left opened, as if bewildered by my very being. "You two met for a reason. Remember that."

She had that stubborn look on her face, but I could feel her resistance crumble when the humidity was replaced by a cold breeze and the rain droplets froze to snow.

-


	6. Sado Yasutora

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

**-----------------**

**Sado Yasutora**

_**They are my friends.**_

Normally I don't talk much. I'm not the kind of person to say rash, tactless things, unlike my best friend Ichigo. But being the quiet friend means that I see things and hear things that normally wouldn't be heard or seen with other people around. It's sometimes like you're invisible.

For example, in the last year of high school, I caught Rukia kissing Ichigo. It was on the rooftop and he had given her back her juice box, with the straw inside, and for some reason she kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo's face did change color but he pretended to be cool about it. And they never told me about it – if they were seeing each other or whatever – because probably they knew I wouldn't say anything to anyone. And I didn't. I wouldn't.

Another incident was when they were fighting hollows. Ichigo purposely ran in front of her so she wouldn't get clawed by the hollow. She yelled at him for being an idiot, he told her to shut up, and while they fought I just defeated the hollow on my own. Orihime wasn't around so Ichigo went home with some minimal wounds that turned to scratches after Rukia tried to heal him. My best friend would not dive like that for anyone else unless it was one of his sisters. I think Ichigo's dad calls Rukia his daughter, but Ichigo would never consider her a sister. Because…it was in the way he glanced back at her before he fought in a fight… and the way he protect her like no other.

I think I knew they were together before _they_ actually realized it.

So I really wasn't surprised when Ichigo confronted me with his frustrations. Who else was he going to tell? Keigo?

"Me and Rukia… we're subtle, or so I thought we were, but you _know_?" Ichigo said, scratching his head with fingers.

"Know what?"

He sighed. "You _know_…"

"Well I know because I'm around you guys a lot. But the rest of our friends probably don't suspect a thing."

"Hmm." Ichigo took a spot beside me at their dining table. Then a look of utter and horrible confusion crossed his face. "What do you think about marriage?" And his face changed colour again – slight pink.

My answer was simple. "A marriage is between two people who love each other." And I didn't ask or say anymore than that. Ichigo would tell me.

It was silent for a moment, until my comrade said, "Yesterday I asked Rukia to marry me. She said no, which pissed me off… and then she said something about shinigami marrying a human. I think it's a crime and if it is… well, I guess we might have to go back to Soul Society."

This brought a smile onto my face. "You know I have your back, but maybe you should go ask them - Soul Society - if it's a crime before charging in there. You're not completely human so maybe there's an exception."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, before dropping his head on the table. "She drives me crazy Chad. She's in Soul Society and I wouldn't put it past Byakuya to arrange her marriage to… some wimp… just so she stays away – you know, if me and her is a taboo or whatever. Like giving me her power."

I wondered. "Is that why you asked her to marry you?"

Ichigo's eye looked up at me while one remained closed. He was tired and irritated, and it showed on his face. "Well yes and no. She calls me a protective idiot." His face scrunched in irritancy. "But…that's just who I am." He paused, and I smiled a bit. "Minus the idiot bit." Ichigo huffed, fixing himself before he furrowed his brows and continued, "Why would I want anyone else to have her?" I noticed his face turned pinkish again. "And of course, what you said." His hand waved around in the air, as if it would brush away his embarrassment.

My smile widened, toothless. I wasn't one to give advice; I was better at using my fists. But I could hear my grandfather's words in my head. "Abuela taught me that one should die for their friends. You'd probably die for her everyday if that's what it took."

Slowly, Ichigo raised his head from the table. Fortunately no one was home to hear that. "I guess we're that obvious huh?"

"Like I said, just to me." And this time teeth showed in my smile.

Regaining his original colour, Ichigo confessed, "And maybe I should have a ring next time. I kind of just…_said _it."

I agreed.


	7. Asano Keigo

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

----------------

**Asano Keigo**

_**I can't believe my best friend would do something like this to me? Ahhh Kuchiki-san!**_

I often wondered why Ichigo never showed so much interest in other girls. I was pretty sure that he wasn't gay, not that I had my own gaydar (because _I'm not gay_, so check me out ladies!), but I wondered. You know, when a hot chick walks by, there's nothing wrong with taking a look. There's nothing wrong with talking about boobs! It was perfectly healthy for a young man to be…to be doing these things!

Well, then again, Ichigo was pretty private. If or when Ichigo was ever dating Kuchiki-san, I didn't know. I was sure to make a scene about that. How could Ichigo never tell me? I thought we were **best** friends!!

"I don't see what the big deal is."

My eyes were wide as saucers. "What do you mean you don't know what the big deal is?! I thought we were friends!" My hands clutched his shirt, and he sighed as he tried to pull them away.

You're not getting away that easily Kurosaki Ichigo!

"We _are_ friends. That's why I'm telling you now. I am…" he paused a bit, as if he was not used to saying it out loud, "seeing Rukia."

I absorbed this information again but with a quieter demeanor. On one hand, I should congratulate my long time friend on success in the love department, but at the same time… "Ichigoooo, _why didn't you tell me_!?"

Now I can never have Kuchiki-san!!!!!!

-


	8. Ukitake Juushirou

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

----------------

**Ukitake Juushirou**

_**She's a good girl. I'll miss her.**_

Although her head hung forward, I could see her lips and I knew she wasn't smiling. Then, when I said her name, she finally looked up at me. Her eyes sparkled indigo and they looked happy, at peace. She shuffled on the spot, slightly nervous and then she told me, "I came to make my final decision."

I blinked a few times and a smile formed on my face first. "You're going?" The stuffy office was full of papers that needed attention but since I felt this conversation a long-time coming, I politely kicked everyone out from the room.

She nodded at me. "Yes, _taicho_." Then slowly, like a river running into a lake, that smile came. Beautiful. "I want to be with him. I want to be with Ichigo."

Honestly, I was pleased. Even though she was a valuable asset to my squad, if this was what she wanted, who was I to stop her? After all Rukia has known Ichigo for over eight years now. But still, I was curious about Byakuya's reaction. "Does your brother know?"

The smile did not waver. "Hai." Her voice was soft, like a caress, and I believed her.

I came closer to my subordinate and a hand touched her small shoulder. Then I finally told her, for how could I refuse? "You have all of my blessings."

She let out a very deep breath, as if she expected me to turn her in for a crime. Then she recomposed her smile and said, "You have no idea how much that means to me."


	9. Zangetsu

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

------------

**Zangetsu**

_**It rains when he's sad. It's pouring and it shows no sign of stopping.**_

"It's been nice out here lately," I said, my black cape ruffling past me. "Blue, sunny skies, no grey cloud in sight. Real nice."

It hadn't rained in so long that the gathered puddles along the sides of the building were no longer there. Instead, the glass gleamed sun and clouds in their reflection.

Ichigo looked up at me, a small grin on his face. "Tired of the nice weather?"

That question nearly made me laugh. Even as a sarcastic joke, I found it funny. I guess that was just the way she made him – and how it made me.

"No, I'm not complaining. Just making a comment." I smiled back at him. The tall buildings slowly faded along with myself as Ichigo returned to his dream.

I just wanted him to know that I was enjoying the good life.


	10. Kurosaki Isshin

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

------------

**Kurosaki Isshin**

_**I was so happy my son was all grown up! A real man!**_

To watch your son grow up and get married, it was a golden recipe to make a father happy. The coincidence that he decided to spend the rest of his life with a shinigami amused me, as I myself was not quite a human. Like father like son, I suppose.

"I'm proud of you, Ichigo," I started, smiling like a fool. The champagne glass in my hand gleamed gold. The guests were quiet, all eyes on me. The smell of food diffused the air. The bride and groom sat at their special table across the floor. The candle lights surrounded by pink petals, and the fairy lights behind them, made them seem truly ethereal. "I'm proud of the person you have become. I'm proud of the choices you have made in your life. And I'm proud to call you my son." The serious tone in my voice was quite uncharacteristic, but if this was going in the wedding video, I couldn't act like a fool the whole way through.

My dark eyes then settled on the beautiful bride. Her hair was done upwards, so her slender neck and shoulders could be seen. The purple of her eyes shined so brightly with the dark outline of kohl. Her pretty lips were softy coloured in red with a gentle gloss over the plump flesh. And the dress seemed to be made just for her. Strapless and tight around her upper body, showing off her tiny frame, and then flow down and out like a gown. The sparkle of her earrings almost matched the sparkle of her smile. "I wish you two the happiest life together." Then I really looked at Ichigo, my son, and my smile softened. "I remember when Ichigo was little boy, around four, and he found my wedding picture. I don't know if you remember what you said to me, but it was something like how his mother is the most prettiest girl in the world." I chuckled softly, remembering that day. "And then Ichigo asked me if I loved his mom. I said yes, of course. She is the first and only woman I have ever loved. She is the woman I would lay my life down for in less than a heartbeat. And she is the only woman that has my heart.

"I hope you two will love each other the way I had loved my wife. Marriage is a compromise but I know my son will – no - _has_ given his life to his beautiful bride and do anything, and everything, for her. I wish you two the best… And…" I paused, licking my lips. I relished the glow and the teary-eyed look on the bride's face, "I wish for some grandbabies!" Okay…so I couldn't help it.

For once, my son's face didn't become angry at the sudden, stupid outburst. And for once, Ichigo's face didn't turn red at the regular tease for babies.

My son really did grow up.

Or he was giving me a once day grace for it was his wedding day.

-


	11. Kojima Mizuiro

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

----------------

**Kojima Mizuiro**

_**Personally, I prefer the older ladies, but she was the first and only girl that Ichigo took an interest in.**_

In a way, I was and was not surprised with how Ichigo's life changed. Sure, he still scowled, he still grunted, he still furrowed his brow with a tick at his temple, but he sure surprised me when he went to med school and became a doctor like his father. It wasn't a big shocker though that he ended up marrying Rukia; she seemed to be the only one in high school that had a meaningful relationship with him. I could still recall those days in class when she'd punch him and drag him along with her, out of the classroom. Sometimes, today, I wondered if she did that so they could _make out_ in secret.

It's strange though, that a part of me felt that Ichigo would be alone. Indefinitely. These days not everyone gets married. Plus, if stuff happens with a partner, you move on and find the next single lady. But I supposed Rukia was _it_.

And my friend wanted the world to know she belonged to him. And him only.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Ichigo murmured under his breath, holding the furry creature in his arms like a child.

I looked up at my friend and weakly smiled. "She loves rabbits."

He grunted before saying, "A little too much."

The cashier before us was ready and I watched Ichigo place the little, snow-white rabbit in its cage. As he handed her his credit card, I asked him, "Did you screw up big time?"

He almost laughed at me, but a vein throbbed on his forehead. "No. I didn't _screw_ up… I can't do something nice?"

"Well didn't you tell me her brother threatened you? 'You better make her happy, Kurosaki Ichigo?'" I have never met Rukia's older brother, but Ichigo's impression made me believe he was one scary dude.

Ichigo threw me a scowling look and I dutifully changed the topic. "It's her birthday?"

He shook his head, frowning slightly.

"Then?"

The cashier handed my friend back his credit card, receipt and we were ready to go. The girl waved us good-bye and as Ichigo took the cage in hand he revealed, "Every Saturday we pass by here and she always stops and looks at them." He shrugged nonchalantly. "She even named them."

Still, I wasn't thoroughly convinced. Sure Ichigo was a nice guy but the way he answered the question, with pauses and hesitance, made me believe he was hiding something. "That's it?"

He rolled his eyes at me but I got my answer. "And today was the day I met her."

_So_, he really wasn't in trouble with his partner in life. Instead, I was left stunned because he was _not_ a romantic guy. Did my behaviour and my skills finally rub off on him since I had the most experience with women in our group of friends? (Yeah, I'll admit it…!)

"But if this rabbit gets on my nerves, I'm bringing it back," he added quickly, his scowl softening to a very characteristic Ichigo frown.

I laughed at him. That probably won't happen since Rukia would love the bunny too much to ever let him go, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

We walked out of the shop then, and as we passed into the sunlight, I saw a golden glint from the band he wore on his finger.

Life was interesting. Ichigo was definitely interesting. I was glad I didn't have to play matchmaker for him; dealing with the forever-single-Keigo was too much.

-


	12. Abarai Renji

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

----------------

**Abarai Renji**

_**Do I still think he's an idiot? Hell yes. But he makes her happy, and that's what matters.**_

He was loud when he asked, "What did you just say?"

"Yeah, you heard me Ichigo. Idiot," she huffed then growled something under her breath and turned away with arms crossed.

I didn't bother to hide my exaggerated sigh. I wanted to say something like, "Do you guys ever change," but when my dark eyes saw the little bump of her tummy, I knew otherwise. And sometimes I hated that truth.

Rukia glanced over at me then. I wore simple slacks and a normal t-shirt as I normally did on my visits in the living world, having been bombarded by Ichigo several times for wearing the clothes I'd originally wear on those trips. He'd refused to be seen in public with me, though I still don't understand what was so horrendous about such clothing – I mean, _Rukia _liked them. Said shinigami swallowed hard but didn't speak to her husband sitting beside her.

Their living room was quaint and pleasant. It seemed normal even. The hardwood floors, a simple red couch and the spinning fan above them. It was all just ...normal. Ichigo cleared his throat, his eyes glancing from me, then to Rukia.

I guess I better try to patch them up. "You say, _I'm sorry_," I started, a corner of my lip curving up at them. True, I had loved her since a hundred years before Ichigo was born. Actually, I _still_ loved her, but I don't think I was _in_ love with her…anymore. But sometimes, I really wondered.

The annoyance showed on his face. Hazel flashed gold. "No, I'm _not_ sorry. We don't say sorry just to tiptoe on each other's feelings." He turned away from me, comfortably lounging in their yellow chair, and faced Rukia again. This time their eyes locked. "We challenge each other." He paused, "We're equals."

I watched the anger wash away from her face and waited for Ichigo to continue, but the orange-haired man did not.

"Fine," Rukia started, "It was a trivial thing anyways." Her hand waved towards Ichigo, as if to dismiss the issue.

"Rukia…" The tone he used made her look at him. "Say you won't do it." The way Ichigo faced her, and only her, had blocked my view of his expressions, but whatever he was doing, it brought upon a wider smile from her. And then the strangest thing happened. It was subtle, but I noticed it. A soft pink tinted her cheeks.

I knew she would always have a place in my heart. But I couldn't make her blush. I couldn't make her soft and gooey. And Ichigo was right. They were partners and Rukia deserved no less. That meant putting your foot down, even when your partner wanted otherwise.

The small woman looked defeated, almost. "Fine, husband." She only called him that when she was annoyed. "I will not call my main character Ichigo."

I glanced downwards at the sketchpad she showed me earlier. There was a bunny sketched out with slightly spiky hair with an expression that 'coincidentally' seemed to mimic the person it was modeled after. She said she was going to call him "Ichigo" in her children's book.

Ichigo obviously hated the idea. I would too, even though I had a feeling she would create a character based on me.

My friend let out a relieved sigh then. "Good."

Then her whiny-like voice permeated the room. "But… you'll always be my hunny bunny…"

And this time, I laughed out loud.

-


	13. Zaraki Kenpachi

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

----------------------

**Zaraki Kenpachi**

_**Too bad they don't live in Soul Society. I needed a good sparring partner.**_

I don't know how much time has past since I had last saw that mop of orange hair and felt that massive reiatsu. He was wearing shinigami robes and a sword on his back with Rukia beside him. I didn't know what they were talking about; they were too far away, but I really knew it was them when Yachiru said, "You want to have some fun Ken-chan?"

I grunted a sound like, 'Huh,' but Yachiru knew I meant, 'Yes.' I rubbed my chin a moment. "It feels like I haven't seen him forever. I wonder if he's rusty."

"Mmm, he stills does shinigami duties in the Living World." I believed Yachiru because Rukia still made appearances in their Shinigami Women meetings (or whatever it's called) even though she didn't live here anymore. And at her words, I made a deep, hearty laugh.

Oh, I was excited.

"Oi! Kurosaki Ichigo!" I started to yell, running up the hill where said two shinigami were situated. "You wanna fight?!"

I was pretty far away but he knew I was coming. I could tell by the way his body froze and almost fell over. He went around his little wife too; like he was hiding from me, behind her?

"Ichi! You're back!" Yachiru chirped from my shoulder, smiling. "Ken-chan missed you very very much!" Then she must have looked at Rukia as she said, "And we all missed you Rukia-chan!"

I really think he was hiding behind Rukia, especially when she gave him a dirty look.

"Er, yeah, it's been some time now…" Rukia started, squinting up at us with the sun so bright in her eyes. "Nii-sama invited us for a special dinner."

"Oh?" my eyebrows rose, watching Ichigo's face. I knew he wasn't really on good terms with her brother. Maybe I could coax him into a fight after all. "Well, that's nice. I was going to ask Ichigo for a fight since you know, not many people can cut me…"

His face expression changed, as if weighing the consequences of each situation. Get your ass kicked by Byakuya (eventually) or by me. Take your pick.

Ichigo then opened his mouth to speak but his wife beat him to it, "Oh that's a wonderful idea Kenpachi Taicho but this dinner is very important." She dug her elbow into Ichigo's chest. "Right Ichigo?"

He looked pissed immediately but he nodded, agreeing. "Er, right."

She continued, "But afterwards I don't see a problem why you two can't spar…"

I felt my face grinning. Then I heard Yachiru, "Do you want to spar with me Rukia-chan?" She sounded very happy too and though I knew she wasn't seriously asking to fight, Yachiru just wanted someone to play with her.

"Er…"

Suddenly, Ichigo grew some balls. "No, she can't." His foot moved so he stood beside Rukia with arms crossed and a deep frown etched on his face. I guess he didn't know what Yachiru's idea was play of, but still, some sword swinging couldn't hurt too much.

"She can't?" Yachiru asked.

Rukia didn't disagree with Ichigo, which surprised both of us.

The small shinigami nodded, slowly. Her eyes glanced up at Ichigo before giving me her attention. "Doctor's orders." Her thumb jabbed towards her husband. I forgot that someone like him became a doctor. It was absurd really. Ichigo was a fighter.

"Are you okay Rukia-chan?! Are you hurt?!" Yachiru's voice went higher in concern; it was nothing I wasn't used too.

Rukia nodded profusely, convincingly, before Ichigo raised a hand as if to silence my Vice-Captain. "We gotta go now. I don't want to piss off Byakuya just yet." And with a small wave, Kurosaki Ichigo turned and walked away with Kurosaki Rukia. They were close to each other, almost touching, but not. Then he bent down to whisper something to her and she elbowed him again.

Soon I felt Yachiru's piercing gaze on me. "Ken-chan… how long do dinners last?" Her voice sounded a bit sad; she must have wanted to see me fight real bad.*

"Well, however long Byakuya keeps them."

She was silent for a moment. "Oh…"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and returned my sword in its sheath. "He can't keep them forever." I smiled then.

I was excited.

-

* Actually she's sad because she has a crush on Byakuya (if you guys noticed in the manga and in the anime) and she's missing out from the special dinner. Of course Kenpachi doesn't know that.

Thanks for the review so far! I really, really appreciate them. Ten more chapters to go!


	14. Kurosaki Yuzu

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

-------------------

**Kurosaki Yuzu**

_**I'm the innocent one, but I knew a lot of secrets.**_

I was the quiet, innocent sister. People assumed I didn't know a lot of things, but I was aware of certain things that others were _not _aware of. _Things_ I would never admit to knowing. One – I swore my teddy bear was alive. No one would believe me though, and I had no reason to tell anyone about that. They would take her away and subject my stuffed animal to crazy scientific tests. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Growing up, I also knew that Rukia dreamt about my brother. The nature of those dreams, I wasn't quite sure of. But sometimes I would wake up in the night and hear Rukia muttering Ichi-nii's name. Sometimes it wouldn't be incoherent mutters, but… a moan, or a dragged breath. Some other words attached included, "Stop." Or, "Baka." One time I thought I heard, "Go home." That one confused me; Rukia lived with us after all.

Another secret I had was that the marriage wasn't planned either. I had heard Rukia and Ichigo fighting about that.

Apparently, he was planning to spend the rest of his life with her (which I will admit, had me so excited! I liked Rukia-chan very much, so why not have her stay forever?), but she didn't believe him (and why, I wondered? My brother was almost always honest! And he wouldn't joke around about married stuff! He never joked around with girls – it was kind of his…'_thing' _as daddy put it). He told her that – as in him not being honest - was 'bullshit' (ahem, excuse my brother for such language-) and she was making excuses. Long story short, my brother got what he wanted. He always does; he is the kind of guy who gets what he wants because he's stubborn and never gives up.

Rukia's pregnancy shortly after the honeymoon wasn't planned either. No one but my father, Ichi-nii, and I, saw how terrible it was; the 'morning' sickness seemed to carry on through the entirety of the day; she couldn't keep any food down. And it was weird that this sickness started three months after they found out she was pregnant. Rukia had made some joke about this being worse than death, but Ichi-nii was worried she was going to lose the baby. He was worried about a lot of things. So worried that one day he had to pick her up from the bathroom floor and stick an I.V. into her.

"Stop that, I'm okay," she said, trying to swat his hand away.

My brother glared back. "Just let me take care of you!" He grabbed her dainty wrist and showed her how thin she had become. "You're supposed to _gain_ weight, not _lose_."

She frowned at him, but didn't fight back as she usually did. And that's when he really knew she had grown that weak.

The following night my brother revealed to me: "I wonder if I ruined her life." He was vulnerable and alone in the kitchen, looking years older than his actual age when the shadows hit his face. He pressed the cup of coffee to his lips and sipped.

I felt like my heart was crying, weeping. My eyes watered. I don't like seeing my brother in any type of pain, and especially _that_ type. Terrified pain. "What do you mean?" I took a seat beside him and listened. I was always good at listening, even though I couldn't fix the problem.

"I don't want anything to happen to her. And you see how sick she is. She's tough, I _know_ she's tough, but… I'm human and…"

I had to cut my brother off. "She's still happy, Ichi-nii. Even though she's bed-stricken, she was going through those magazines and picking out cribs and clothes and all of that baby stuff. She's excited. She's super excited. I'm excited!" I felt my face smile ear to ear, thinking back on the few days. "We were talking about names too, for boys and for girls." And then I stopped. "She's happy Ichi-nii. It will be okay, you'll see."

I really knew that she was still happy, despite the physical complications, whatever it was. A bit of 'worse-than-death' sickness* wouldn't rob her of that happiness. I was assured. So, I gave him the warmest, softest smile that I could muster and in return, he smiled back. I guess my brother saw what I was seeing, or at least a glimpse enough to ease his worries. "I'm still working on different foods that will agree with her stomach. So far she can eat strawberry ice cream without throwing it up."

His smile morphed to a grin, and I think it was the _strawberry_ part that had him. Finally Ichi-nii said, "You're right, everything will be okay." And ever since then, that was his attitude. He had her, Rukia-chan, and everything from then on will be just fine.

-

* My mom was ultra sick, aka 'worse than death sick' when she was pregnant with me. We don't know why I was such a problem (and I was still a big problem in the first year of my life), we can kind of assume there are complications of a shinigami mating with a human. Ha ha


	15. Honshou Chizuru

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

---------------------

**Honshou Chizuru**

_**She's cute, not as cute as Hime-chan, but there's something about pregnant chicks that I really like…**_

It had been quite some time since I had seen all the girls from school. Once a year we would have some sort of 'reunion' to try and keep in touch with everyone. One by one, women that I had known since teenager-hood entered the restaurant. Tatsuki had grown her hair down to the middle of her back, my beloved Hime still looked beautiful, and immediately I was nearly ready to pounce on her (just for fun, of course)… until I saw Rukia. She was waddling into the room, nearly toppling over with a very round belly offsetting her balance. Oddly, I simply could not look away.

"Are you okay? I'm surprised Ichigo is letting you walk around on your own," I heard Tatsuki say. My beloved Hime helped Rukia to her seat, her round belly seeming all the more plump and adorable when she sat.

Rukia laughed a little. "Well, Ichigo isn't the boss of me, though I wouldn't be surprised if he makes an appearance. But all I'm doing is eating, and he likes that I'm finally gaining weight."

I blinked and still, I couldn't tear my eyes away. They say you glow when you're pregnant. I wasn't sure if it was just that – the _glow_. Her skin was always polished but there was a special twinkle in Rukia's eyes that was utterly captivating. Then there was a quirky way that her mouth always curved in a little smile as if she was anxious. And there was this special… _radiance_ that she had – it was extraordinary, really. It reminded me of moonlight, milk and soft silk.

And then I felt Tatsuki's elbow at my side. Just like old times.

"Ah, I just want everything on this menu. I can't remember a time I wanted to eat so much." Rukia's eyes scattered across the listed choice of meals after she took a deep inhalation of the food-scented air, looking all the more famished and even more eager to dig in. The noodles just smelt like noodles to me, but they say scent is enhanced during pregnancy. God knows if Rukia was smelling the chicken, sauces, and everything else sweet because she was so enthralled that she nearly missed one of the girl's ever common pregnancy question.

"So, when are you expecting?"

Rukia placed a finger on her chin as if thinking of the answer. "End of November."

My eyes drifted downwards from Rukia's face then, taking that moment to allow my eyes to wander. The purple, baby doll dress Mrs. Kurosaki wore clung tightly to a suppler, bigger chest that I didn't remember her having. I smiled; her chest looked really nice... Squishy and supple. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Purple eyes watched me, though mine were hidden by glasses, a glare hitting them in just the right lighting. Rukia's smile revealed white pearls as she answered, "A boy."

I felt Tatsuki give me a dirty look, as if to warn me (but really, I'm harmless!) as she asked, "Have you guys thought of any names?"

Rukia shook her head. "This wasn't expected or planned out, it still feels surreal. But we have some ideas—" She paused then, her expression changing and contorting ever so slightly that we all guessed she was experiencing some sort of discomfort. Her eyes almost closed from the abrupt ache but as the apparent pain subsided the smile re-emerged on her face like the sunrise.

"The baby kicked?" Orihime asked softly with a noticeable excitement in her sweet voice, her hand hovering near Rukia's stomach.

Rukia took her outstretched palm in her grasp and gently placed it on her belly. "Yeah."

I really wanted to weep at the cuteness of the situation. Hime-chan with pregnant Rukia! A_hh_! Have I died and gone to heaven? My hand flitted to my chest, gripping in the fabric of my satin top. I wanted to cry out to them, hold them, touch them, until I felt Tatsuki's elbow jam against my already smarting side…again.

I suppose that after all of these years, Tatsuki had developed a certain special sense when I wanted to express my love for beautiful women.

_Aaah! How kawaii!_

-


	16. Matsumoto Rangiku

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

--------------------------

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

_**She's lucky to be in the Living World. She could go shopping and buy all of these cute things.**_

Sometimes I was envious when I looked at them. They didn't hold hands, or embrace one another softly, or do any of those special things you'd see in Rukia-chan's romantic manga books. All they did was exchange a look. That was it. And I knew.

It had been a few months since I had seen Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. The last time I saw Rukia-chan, she had just given birth to her first child – a baby boy – nearing the beginning of December. It was amazing for a shinigami to do such a thing, to be able to live in the other world, and be able to live her life with the one she loved the most.

Sigh.

People sometimes wondered why I enjoyed drinking so much. Of course, it has to do with my problems. Not because I was jealous of other people. Actually I was happy for them, and I was happy that some people could have _that_. Love. It may not be the most _romantic_ love but it was love all the same.

A love that was greater than shopping. I knew that love existed. I felt that love before. I'm glad I could see it again.

I'm glad.

Mmm but I do _love_ shopping. That love comes real close to true love.

The winter cold was biting my cheek but I was smiling all the same when I ran into the boutique. I wanted to surprise the new mother with some gifts, and even though Ichigo probably wouldn't be able to get in her pants for a few months, I figured when that time came, Rukia-chan would need some confidence, and some sexy gifts from me would help do the trick.

The first time I bought Rukia-chan some lingerie, the bra and panties were patterned with strawberries. Obviously, it was a hint at Ichigo's name, and well, I don't think he was too fond of that, especially when I teased him about it.

It's too hard not to.

I promised to make it up, even though they both insisted I didn't have to, but what kind of friend was I if I did not use my shopping talents? The next time I bought Rukia-chan an extra sexy corset and matching violet-coloured panties. The corset was tight so that it pulled her boobs tighter together to give an effect of a larger rack.

In confidence, Rukia-chan told me she appreciated the gift.

I think today I should buy her the sheer baby doll dress I was eyeing the last time I came to the human world. It had triangle cups with adjustable criss-cross straps. The rose bloom colour would match her pink lips nicely. And since she probably has bump on her tummy from the pregnancy, the dress would hide the bulge.

Now… the baby…

After purchasing Mrs. Kurosaki's new lingerie item I headed out in the cold again to the next shop down the street. Girls have way _more_ options I realized when I eyed an adorable little baby dress. The ruffling and shiny material added a special something to the dress, and I was almost sure it would make a little girl look like a doll.

Then my eyes caught sight of a certain yellow-checkered baby pajamas that I was sure Rukia-chan would die over. Little cartoon bunnies were patterned on the material with different kind of faces. Smiling. Frowning. Scowling. Crying. Grinning.

It was absolutely adorable. Just picturing a baby inside it, I felt my own face grinning.

Then suddenly, upon realization of the glee I was feeling, my smile faltered just a little.

Rukia was certainly lucky. In more ways than one.

And I was smiling once again.

-


	17. Kuchiki Byakuya

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

----------------------

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

_**That man never ceases to amaze me**_

I would never admit it aloud to anyone of any type of company. I could barely stand to admit it to myself alone, but Kurosaki Ichigo was truly amazing. He really did transform: from a loud-mouthed, rude, short-tempered brat to a caring, and dare I say, respectful man.

Admittedly, it had been almost twelve months since I had last seen my sister and the man she chose to spend her life with. I was apprehensive to meet them after such a long time, but with the amount of time that had lapsed in their absence I knew I could not refuse their invitation.

Renji of course came along as well. He was already hungry, inhaling the delicious scent of simmering food from the kitchen after settling in the Kurosaki household. I sat still and relaxed, dressed in a suit that I'd purchased for special occasions such as these with visits to the living world. I knew once my sister and that boy were wed, I'd be making more frequent trips here than in the past. Ichigo had 'joked' that he thought I was going to a wedding and I answered that perhaps I was to attend his funeral. He scowled at me, as he normally did, but brushed it off quickly.

So maybe that instance did not illustrate how much my _brother-in-law_ had changed, sometimes at least. A few minutes later, he emerged into the dining room holding a tiny baby in his arms. It never occurred to me that such a roughly outlined man, so defined by battle, could cradle a thing so fragile and so precious. My face, however, remained the picture of perfect refinement – not a hint of said shock appearing on my features. I was a Kuchiki noble after all.

Ichigo came closer to me, talking to the baby all the while. He looked somewhat foolish while doing it, (Renji noted this aloud,) but fathers – new fathers especially – always seemed to do that.

My eyes then followed to the bundle that was my sister's child. He was wrapped in a blanket, as he was still young and needed to be in warmth. Ichigo even wore an old blanket on his shoulder. Then he asked me, "Do you want to hold your nephew?"

I blinked a few times, as if not understanding what Ichigo had said. Only when those words seemed to make sense, I stood and looked over at the tiny being in Ichigo's possession. The child was awake, indigo-grey orbs darting around curiously till he noticed me, his uncle, watching him. The baby with a hair a few shades darker than his father's blinked a few times before he yawned and stretched his little arms a bit while doing so – sleepy tears aligning the corners of his watery irises. Tiny fists rubbed near his eye and Ichigo nudged the child towards me.

"Take him now before Ruka feeds him. He'll probably sleep again afterwards."

I glanced at Ichigo and again, I was awed. Never had such a delinquent "boy" looked so grown up and mature. Sure, I had seen the 'serious' Ichigo, but this – this was different and I wasn't used to it. Maybe it was also the white buttoned up shirt with sleeves rolled up. Maybe it was the stubble on his cheek. Maybe it was the baby rag on his shoulder. Or maybe it was the way he smiled at his son. _A real happy smile_. It was like the one he wore on his wedding day. It was like the one he had when he saved Rukia from execution.

Proud.

Happy.

Gently, I took the child from Ichigo. Purple-grey stared up at me again. This 'boy' and my sister had created this being. Millions of sperm and one egg that conceived such a beautiful thing – some call it a miracle.

Some call him the heir to the Kuchiki clan.

"What is his name?" I asked and slowly, the tightness of my lips fell away and a soft smile emerged. The baby was making soft sounds, nothing coherent of course. But he was aware of my presence. He was aware of my hair as his little hands were trying to reach and play with it. He was also aware that his father was there close by, as his bright eyes glanced up at Ichigo before looking at me again.

"Mamoru," the new father announced. I can feel the weight of his gaze on me, as if trying to read my mind. The corner of my lip rose a little bit.

"It means _to protect_," I said, in an even tone.

"Yeah. Rukia chose it."

How fitting, was my first thought. The basis of their relationship was 'to protect'. To protect his family. To protect him. To protect her. To protect their friends. To protect each other. To protect everyone.

All I said to him though was, "I see." I could even feel Renji's gaze on me before he was watching the baby again.

"Renji, don't push your face so close to him. Your tattoos are scary," Rukia suddenly commented, emerging from the hallway. She stood beside her husband, her face looking tired yet alert. The expression she wore mirrored Ichigo's: happy and proud.

"Che." My Vice-Captain took offence; sometimes he was too sensitive to what my sister had to say. "I think the kid likes me. He never cried with me yet!"

I was anticipating a 'clever' response from Ichigo as he usually had something to say. This time he did not, allowing my sister and my Vice-Captain to banter a bit. Instead, Ichigo was watching his child, in my arms, as if he too couldn't believe that he had helped in creating this being.

It was then I reminded myself that nothing stays the same. Change was inevitable. I changed. I also had to admit that I used to be like Kurosaki Ichigo when I was young. Loud-mouthed and reckless. It was easy to remember those times when Yourichi would taunt me about it relentlessly. So, I reasoned, I really did do the right thing in allowing my sister to marry the _ryoka_ that invaded Soul Society all of those years ago.

-

_Happy 18__th__ everyone! _Well this is definitely one of my favourite chapters. Thanks so much for reviewing so far you guys. I'm really enjoying people's responses to each scenario! I'll try to extend it further, though I'd need character suggestions (even 'plot' suggestions). Thanks again for reading and please review!


	18. Hitsuguya Toshiro

--------------------------------------------------------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

--------------------------------------------------------------

*******

--------------------------

**Hitsuguya Toshiro**

**_I don't really care…_**

I thought Ichigo would be the kind of guy to keep fighting. The kind of guy who would never let his sword out of his grip...and... and always in the midst of battle, slashing away like the impulsive buffoon he is. But to settle down? Have kids? Okay, so he continues to perform shinigami duties on the side but still…

I glanced over at Matsumoto, who weeks earlier begged me for another trip in the Living World. I knew she wanted more sweets and of course, more clothes. I didn't really care, but if it made her happy (and with time permitted), then why not…

Maybe it made Mrs. Kurosaki happy too. And that's why Ichigo was like this – family, wife, kids, and still fighting. Because even if the odds were against him – (really, a shinigami and a human, with a 'normal' human life?) – Ichigo was one person that makes the impossible possible. And in his case, a reality. I guess, in that sense… he really _was _always fighting.

Though I don't think he'll win the fight on dressing his own kid. The pajamas my Vice-Captain bought for their son… Well, if Matsumoto was good at anything, besides drinking, it was shopping.

"You're not dressing my son in that."

I watched a vein in Rukia's head throb. Matsumoto was playing with their child, making stupid faces.

"Why _not_? It's so cute!"

"I said no!"

She fisted her hand, almost shaking it at him. Even I knew it was one of her signature poses when they fought. "It's a gift, Ichigo. It's rude to _not_ accept it!"

"Yeah, says who?"

"You did! When you gave me this ring!" She pointed to the band of gold around her fourth finger. The small diamond sparkled under the light.

"Because you didn't take me seriously. And stop changing the subject. No rabbit pajamas!"

I suddenly wanted to go home.

"Yes to rabbit pajamas! It's yellow too, so it matches his hair."

"That's a stupid reason!"

"Well, we can always use it for our next child, okay?!"

Then suddenly the room went quiet. So quiet we could hear the wind howl outside.

"Next child?" Matsumoto croaked.

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, unsure what to do or say. His anger diminished vastly. I wonder if it's because he was scared to have another child so soon or too scared to have a pregnant wife again, so soon. We heard stories back in Soul Society.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "You're pregnant already?"

Her eyes squinted slightly before widening again, as if assessing if her husband was in his right mind. Her lip tightened as if she was holding back something. "What do you mean, _already_? You need to control yourself sometimes."

The math didn't add up – unless he really didn't have control – but giving Ichigo the benefit of a doubt, I suspected Rukia really wasn't…

Ah, I really wanted to go home. My Vice-Captain did not. I could feel her excitement grow, even though she was pretending to play with the baby.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was gawking at his wife instead of using his brains. "_Control_?" His voice cracked in his frustration. "Just tell me the truth, are you pregnant or not?"

Her purple eyes were watching him like a hawk. "I'll tell you if you don't give me anymore trouble on how I dress _my baby_!"

I could feel electricity between them. Did I say I wanted to go back to Soul Society?

"I'm willing to compromise," he started and when Rukia nodded, Ichigo offered, "After he's one year old, no more rabbits, or anything embarrassing." He then mumbled, "He might hate you when he's older."

"No, two years."

"One and a half."

After a pregnant pause and eyeing her husband carefully, Rukia finally agreed. "Deal." Then she smiled sweetly at him, glancing over at my Vice-Captain. "And no, I'm not pregnant..."

_Now_ can we go home?

-

Yay another chapter! Please review!


	19. Inoue Orihime

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**-------------------**

*******

-------------------

**Inoue Orihime**

_**Well, she did change his world…**_

If there was one thing I knew, it was that nothing – absolutely nothing stayed the same. Pain, happiness, sadness – they are fleeting emotions. Sometimes it's easy to wallow in our thoughts, thus causing long term hurt, but time and experience has shown me that emotions are dynamic. Emotions are explosive and vibrant. And even pain goes away.

There was a time I had loved Kurosaki Ichigo. Adored him. Pined for him. _Hurt _for him. Because not all love is requited. I learned that much from such love. Or teenage crush. Call it what you will.

I smiled cheerily when his door opened and my expression did not waver when Kurosaki-kun stood on the other side. He looked slightly different – tired, but motivated. "Good morning Kurosaki-kun!"

He returned the smile and waved a hand so I could enter inside. Dressed in dark jeans and a loose t-shirt, he threw a small towel over his shoulder, saying, "Don't mind the mess, I was cleaning."

An eyebrow rose a little. "Cleaning?"

He angled his face away from me, embarrassed maybe? He scratched the back of his head and then added, "Yeah, usually we split different chores over different days but Renji and the gang came over last night." He paused, almost sighing, "And you know, a big mess happened. I might as well start now getting this place in order."

I nodded, and my mouth opened on its own. I knew Kurosaki-kun was a good guy, but… well, this was impressive.

"RUKIA!" he suddenly yelled, shaking me out of my stupor. He looked back at me and then lead me to the family room with a shake of his head. "She'll be down soon. You want something to eat or drink? Rukia made eggs. They're pretty good." The integrity behind the prepared breakfast sounded delightful with his tone.

I guess she cooks, he cleans? That was hardly surprising because since I knew them, they were a team. Although, I didn't know Rukia-san could cook. Maybe Yuzu-san taught her. She did live with Kurosaki-kun for some time. When I peeked into the kitchen and couldn't help the small smile as I saw a rather massive looking cookbook placed on the counter. Ah-hah! So that's her secret.

Once my head turned to face him again, I answered him politely, "Ah no, that's okay." Not knowing what else to do, I sat down on their red couch, watching Kurosaki-kun - a man I still admired - ruffle papers together, kick play toys to the side, and call his wife down again.

He was still amazing. Even in 'normal living', he was.

I felt my smile broaden even more so when I finally saw Rukia-san down the stairs. She wore a yellow sun dress that ended to her knees and her hair was tied up to keep loose locks from her eyes. The most noticeable thing about her was that a young boy clung to her small frame. He was cute; he had a chubby mouth, dark purple-grey eyes and a thick mass of brown hair that shined blond-orange in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. "Ichigo, your son is finally awake," she announced, before she discovered me watching her. "Oh, hi Orihime. You're early."

"No you're just late," Kurosaki-kun interjected. He stopped in front of Rukia-san, taking the young boy in his arms. I couldn't help but notice his struggle as the boy's hold was tight on my petite friend. "Geez, you're such a momma's boy."

Though I couldn't really see her, I imagined Rukia-san smirking up at him. "Just like his father, huh."

Kurosaki-kun made a sound in the back of his throat, his expression perceptible despite the fact I was unable to see his face. He was probably giving Rukia-san a bored kind of look, muttering, "Don't start the 'like father like son' stuff." I laughed as I easily imagined _his_ father being the source of his comparison.

Then Kurosaki-kun turned just a bit, so I could see both of them. They didn't say anything to each other. Kurosaki-kun rolled his eyes at her. Rukia-san crossed her arms over her plump chest, and glared up at her husband. The edges of their lips curved up however; the act was so subtle but it was _there_, faintly.

And then I remembered the day at the park.

The day I had made her realize _she_ changed his world. _Was_ his world. And needed to be _in_ his world.

Because apparently, a proposal wasn't good enough.

"We are not… 'dating'. Ichigo is just stupid," Rukia-san had said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. I had found her at the park, alone on the swing, and had prodded Rukia-san to open up her feelings. Her words were like a knife, gouging in and out of my heart like Abarai-kun's zanpakutou.

"I don't understand." It was dark then, and she hadn't noticed the way my eyes glossed over with water.

Her little foot had then pushed the ground and her body had rocked on the swing. "Our relationship… He's my friend. My best friend." Her eyes had darted about as if her brain tried to process her thoughts into sentences and expressions that made sense, that gave her the answers she was looking for.

"He said we'd get married one day…out of nowhere." Her fingers had squeezed the chains as her eyes continued to search. She scoffed then, her legs moving a bit as she moved the swing softly with her toes. "I rolled my eyes at him. I told him 'It wasn't possible – shinigami couldn't marry humans." Her fingers had loosened and her eyes fixated – lost in the depth of thought. "He said …'why not'." There came a slightly pause, and I could almost hear the chains creaking as she squeezed them so tightly. "And I realized he was serious. He asked me to marry him."

A gentle breeze past us, making our skin pucker with goose bumps. Russet hair had passed a pretty, sad face. Dark hair had tickled a slender, fair neck.

My eyebrows had knitted together; I had tried not to look so serious but the situation was beyond that. "Because he loves you. And because he needs you." And I couldn't believe I had let that out. It was my suspicious, my strong suspicion.

No, who am I kidding? It was the truth, and it was necessary for her to hear it.

Rukia-san had not look up or reacted, even as I presented such a powerful word to her. Love.

She had said, "He never said that."

"But he does. He _does_," I had said again, and at that time the truth hurt on my tongue and in my heart. It felt like I was suddenly lost and was searching for a home in the cold.

I remembered my words and the conviction in my tone as I tried to convince her. Finally, when Rukia-san turned back in my direction, there was a surprised-filled look her pretty face; and how wide her eyes grew when she finally turned her violet eyes up to mine and saw the expression I was making. It was sincere, genuine, because… it was the truth.

Her mouth had curved into a tiny smile, which seemed to tell me that she already knew this truth but maybe she had thought that everyone else didn't know.

We did. We knew she loved him too.

And then suddenly, I was snapped from my reverie as Rukia-san's voice drew me back to attention. "See you later. We have shopping to do." She walked away from her husband, and towards me. Her hand was outstretched to mine while her lips curled in a gentle smile. "Let's go."

I had loved him. But _I_ didn't make his world go 'round. _I _didn't change it. _I_ wasn't his world. I never had been. Never will be.

I smiled at my friend, giving a fleeting glance to Kurosaki-kun, who was already absorbed in the needs of his son. Mamoru was squirming and whining as he watched his mother go, but he began to settle down as Ichigo coddled him, bribing the boy with a bottle and toys.

I had loved him. But I loved her too. And I'm glad there was someone else I had come to love.

Like I said, things always change. Not in my favour at that time, but for them being _together_ became inevitable. A change.

-

Happy 18th. **Please ****review!** *hands out cookies* Thanks! Also, I started another story called, "I love." Check it out if you haven't before.


	20. Ishida Uryuu

-------------

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

------------

*******

-------------------

**Ishida Uryuu**

_**It makes sense like how two and two equals four.**_

I knew if I saved Rukia the first time in Soul Society, Ichigo would have been very, _very_ pissed off. As a student who had the best marks throughout high school, I was confident that something would conspire between the shinigami and shinigami substitute. They spent so much time together, at school, home, in battle and in the basking of their joint victory. He had her as his number one priority. She linked together with him like a unique rarity that none of us had seen before. They were…different_- strange -_ …special.

I was no fool.

With the way they were, it was no surprise that their marriage had broken hearts. More than one in fact. But it was a blessing in disguise as I was granted the opportunity to mend one of those broken hearts and finally gain the love of a special girl. Excuse me, _woman._

But I couldn't help the slight arrogance I sported when they finally married, as I had predicted for a while that they would be involved at _some _point. They were so in sync. Sometimes, it was almost frustrating to be around them when they interacted, like trying to decode a native language. But that's not all – they held almost eerie similarities. Their violent acts. Their bickering. Their moments of compassion. Their _stubbornness._

And yet they were different… complementary. He was brash while she was elegant. He worked off impulse (even till today) while she used her head, functioning with wit and strategy.

I glanced over at Ichigo, who held a little boy's hand in his. The hair colour wasn't as bright and brash as his father's, but its statement was nevertheless the same. His eyes were like a replica of his mothers, a bit on the darker side, but it was Rukia. The little boy tip-toed and pointed at different ice creams he wanted. And when he spoke, his voice was light and bubbly, still the voice of a baby. He was only four.

"Fancy to see you here, Kurosaki."

"Ishida." Ichigo flashed a brief smirk at me, once an enemy to a shinigami such as he. "Likewise."

"He's getting big," I said first, my blue eyes on the child with his palms stuck to the glass. Those bright eyes gazed at the flavours in excitement. "He has a high spiritual power already."

Ichigo smiled. A real, proud smile. The casual clothes he wore made him seem more ordinary than he really was, and I couldn't help a snort as I thought of it like a disguise – an alias to his true identity. "Well, he is _my son_."

Before I could make any further comment, the child whipped his head around. "Daddy, I want this one, and this one..and…"

One thing I never imaged of was the display right before me at that very moment– Ichigo, a father. Not only to one kid. But there was another on the way.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose while I shook my head. Silently, I watched Ichigo try to dissuade his son's vicious appetite. Eventually he got Mamoru to choose one rather than giving in to his child's whim. Although I predicted Ichigo to live happily ever after with Rukia, I hadn't thought that fatherhood would take him so well.

But then again, he was still childlike at times.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ichigo asked me afterwards as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

It was my turn to examine the ice cream. "Orihime has cravings."

Ichigo threw me a look that told me he knew what I was going through. "Good luck with that. Avoid caramel flavours. Rukia almost murdered me."

"_Daddy_!" Mamoru suddenly called, his lips covered with green ice cream. "Mommy's waiting!"

He almost huffed, remembering something he shouldn't have forgotten. "I'll see you later." Ichigo waved, leaving me almost alone in the store.

Now what flavour…what flavour…what _flavour_… ?

I can't believe Kurosaki Ichigo just gave me advice on ice cream and that I'm actually going to listen to him.

-

Thanks for reading! Reviews please?


	21. Shirosaki Hichigo

**-----**

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**----------**

*******

---------

**Shirosaki Hichigo**

**I guess she's okay. I mean, I wouldn't be around if she never stabbed the King in the heart.**

Just to give the King a scare, I like to show up. It was always fun to antagonize him because sometimes with his seemingly mundane life, his inner world was boring. Between his jobs, his kids (sometimes, they were really annoying), and his wife, it doesn't leave much room to fight hollows. I wondered about them too – those hollows. Why were things in this dimension going too smooth? There were no other enemies to conquer? No battles? No blood to shed?

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Ichigo watched me with wary eyes.

"You could let me out more."

Ichigo shook his head. "No way. Absolutely not."

I rolled my eyes at him, while swinging my sword over my head. "But it's so boring!"

"I said no!"

"Don't speak to me like I'm one of your kids!" I snapped, my yellow eyes narrowing at him. He glared at me, his mouth set in a deep scowl.

In his sternest voice he told me, his horse, "No, I'm leaving."

Shit. I knew why he was being like this. "Wait, listen, I swear I'm not gonna hurt them." It was his family. His pride. His highest priority to protect.

The King turned back at me, and he did not look impressed. He didn't even look that intimidated by me anyone. Damn him. My bright yellow eyes and my slithery tongue used to be enough to put him on edge. Maybe if I attack 'the Queen', as I like to call her, then he would finally yield to me. "Just let me out when you're facing a hollow or somethin'."

He shook his head, his hazel eyes showing nothing but disapproval. "Maybe, if I need you."

Before he left for good, I moved so my face was right in front of his. His scowl twisted into one of those angry frowns; he hated when I got in his personal space. "Just remember you were able to save her because of me. Don't try to cage me because when I break free you have no idea what I will do with my freedom…" I was smiling at him now, grinning widely. My yellow eyes were vibrant, I knew, because I could feel the blood simmer under my skin. And the look of disgust colouring his face told me he knew it was a terribly bad idea if I tasted this liberty.

"You can try, but you won't succeed."

I cocked my head to the side while still spinning my weapon around. "Really? Because she said you're strong enough to?" I laughed at him slowly with more mockery and contempt. If he was getting angry at me, it hardly showed. He used to have a temper with me, and I used to get under his skin easily…but he changed. Fuck. "That sounds like a challenge, King. I guess I'll have to show you."

Without smiling or frowning, the King threatened me, "Rukia will kill you before you have a chance to do anything."

Really? Really? "Killing me means killing you. You really think she can do it?"

Finally, the King looked away. The sun was setting in his world, which made the shadows on his face darker. He didn't smile nor frown nor show any other expression than confidence and presence. "She will but she won't have to because I am strong enough."

"Heh." I licked my lips wet and left the tip of my tongue on the corner of my mouth. "You better be because if I come out, who knows if I kill her before she can touch me." I wasn't serious about killing her; I was just angry and agitated. And it was fun to trouble the King.

And oh yes – he was troubled.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly steeled at such a thought. His hand shot forward like a whip and wrapped around my neck, as if to squeeze the life out of me. I could even hear him breathing; harsh exhale, deep inhale. "Like I said, I'm strong enough." And then he let go abruptly, his back facing me. The King didn't say a word, not even when I laughed, and he was gone.

----

Sorry for the late delay. I got caught up writing "I love" and was distracted with school… and the Olympics. When Tessa and Scott won their gold, I got sucked in. Yay men's hockey team! I don't even watch sports but I almost had a heart attack in that last 30 seconds when the US team tied the game… Now I'm sad the Olympics are over! Go world! Eek, I'm babbling now!

**Hugs to those who have read. My love to you for a review.**

Thanks for reading!


	22. Shihouin Yoruichi

-----

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

* * *

***

---------

**Shihouin Yoruichi**

_**You know you're old when you remember that eventful day in the hot tub and you learned he was a prude, but then the next moment he's a man and nothing about him is prude anymore.**_

My feline eyes gazed over him and I couldn't stop stupidly smiling at him. He was a handsome guy, still even in his thirties. Also, he seemed bigger, grown up in a white buttoned-up shirt and dark pants. When I saw him, I wanted to tell him that I was proud of him, proud of the decisions he made in his life, but it wasn't quite my style.

Instead, I simply told him, "You look good."

Ichigo's hazel eyes gazed over at me in my cat form. "Yourichi, what are you doing here?"

"What, parks aren't public anymore?"

His hand combed through his hair. The air was crisp and cool. And the food was getting cold. "No, you have a right to be here."

I walked around the blanket and though my mouth was small, I grinned at him. "Did you plan this picnic?!"

The look he gave me could almost kill. "The wife wanted one so who am I to say no?" He stopped once and looked up at the clear, azure sky before giving me his attention again. "Besides, keeping the wife happy during the day makes me happy at night."

Ah, I knew what he meant. Then I had a crazy idea to transform to my true form. Just to see if he was freak out at my beautiful nakedness.

But then… there were other humans around...

"Yoruichi-san?" There was a voice behind me. It was Rukia and though she was a shinigami, she too looked a bit older despite wearing a white sun dress. Her lips seemed a bit thinner (Kisuke was saying something about less estrogen?) and some lines near her eyes and mouth (he also said something about skin elasticity...who knew I actually remembered!)

She still looked pretty though, and looked the right age 'for her age'. They both did, sort of. People would probably say they had "good genes" and "took care of themselves really well."

"Oh hey," I turned my body around to face her.

"You know, you two look ridiculous..." she started, smiling and biting her lip.

"What?" Ichigo asked. I simply widened my eyes.

"You're talking to a cat, and I could see it some ways back..." And then she laughed as she placed herself besides her husband.

I started to laugh too but when that sound receded I was left smiling.

They were..._glowing_. Her eyes were shiny and vibrant, and both of their lips were bent upwards.

_This glow... _

"You're not pregnant again, are you?"

Both of their eyes bugged out at me. Ichigo glanced over to his wife, searching an immediate response. Rukia profusely shook her head, looking at her stomach. "Do I look fat?!" she wailed, her hands pushing on her dress.

Her stomach was flat. "No..." Er... "I was just asking!" How many do they have now anyways? Three?

Rukia's face flooded with relief. "No I'm not pregnant. I hope I'm not anyways." She glared over at Ichigo, before leaning into him. I wasn't sure what happened because when she pulled away she was smiling again.

_Then this glow..._

It must be happiness or something...

I took my cue to leave.

--

_Next time will be longer, promise! It's Tatsuki's turn!_


	23. Arisawa Tatsuki

**

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

* * *

*******

-------------------

-

**Arisawa Tatsuki**

_**I always knew Ichigo needed a strong woman in his life.**_

It was amusing to watch him cringe in fear when she was angry at him. Most of the time, she would win. She hardly hit him anymore though, unless he did something incredibly stupid, which seemed rare these days. But when she did, he would correct his error, and they would be okay.

But even though she had this kind of power over him, they were still equals. She would never disrespect him, of course. Or fight him when he believed strongly in something. Whipping him only goes so far.

"What?"

"Whipping him only goes so far," Rukia sighed once, shifting in her spot. "You said he's well behaved, and okay fine, he's good, but you know…_aggression_ only goes so far."

"Hm, please tell me when hasn't he obeyed?" I folded my hands behind my head, a habit, I suppose. "I mean, that last pregnancy…he was everywhere. Ice cream. Hot dogs. Burgers. Anytime. Anywhere. You're usually not bossy, but this had to be the worst."

Rukia gave me a face that said, "Don't remind me of that." Then came another sigh. "Fine, I can be a little domineering, but hey, he told me you were the one that gave him the idea to _you know_… kiss me to _shut_ _up_." She smirked, watching my face turn red. "That kind of stuff works, so I have to say he can stop me." I knew what she was talking about… It was many, many years ago, when Ichigo was tired of losing all his fights to her. Making out meant lips weren't used for talking, name calling or yelling…

I felt my lips curve in a smile and I couldn't stop it. "Only in your kinky moments?"

She laughed. "Okay, this morning he refused to rub my feet. I kicked him but he didn't give in. He was late." Then both of us laughed out loud and it was only when our laughter died did I ask, "Did you want kids Rukia?" Because I never imagined Ichigo… like this, today.

Her violet eyes strayed towards the school windows. "I didn't fathom ever having them. I didn't _plan_ on having them. It just happened." Meaning the condom broke? I laughed on the inside while she simply said, "All of this…just happened."

Then suddenly our eyes flicked ahead of us, to the arena more specifically. We watched a young boy, no older than twelve walk across the room, meeting his opponent waiting on the other side. His hair was light brown that shimmered flecks of orange and yellow in the sunlight. When he looked in our direction, his slanted grey-purple eyes told us that he was excited. He smiled at us; it was actually the kind of smirk Ichigo wore that assured everyone he was going to win.

"Mamoru is getting tall," I noted, watching the young boy stretch his arm muscles. Then I glanced over at his mother and she wore the widest smile I had ever seen.

It was an extremely proud smile actually. Wearing that kind of smile so long could only make your face hurt.

"He's just like his father, but smarter."

"Aha, yes, intelligence comes from you." I chuckled with her, noticing the size of his opponent. "That kid is kind of big." Well, he was fat but in case his mother was around, I didn't want to flat out insult him. Not that I couldn't take her on either but I had some pride and class.

Rukia agreed with me. "Yeah, he is." He was probably almost a foot taller than Mamoru with thick hands and large arms. He seemed slow too, especially with that bored look on his face. "My baby will still win."

I nodded, stretching up to watch the match unfold. Both boys bowed in front of each other and for five seconds no one did anything, as if they were both sizing each other up.

Rukia was still smiling, and as one of her corner of her lip lifted in a smirk, Mamoru suddenly shot a side kick at his opponent. The big kid actually blocked it, but a dumbfounded look crossed his face that this smaller kid (Mamoru) actually made him stumble back. Frustrated, Mamoru's opponent threw a fist, which of course Mamoru dodged, and then swiped another fist, over and over till we could all tell the big kid was getting tired since Mamoru evaded each strike. The big kid's chest heaved up and down, up and down, while beads of sweat rolled down his face.

There was no indication that Mamoru was tired. It was equally amazing that his smirk resembled so much like Ichigo's when he glanced up at us for two seconds. Then we watched as the almost-twelve year old boy side-stepped and executed a spinning roundhouse to the kidneys, followed by an elbow strike to the big kid's back, causing him to fall straight down on the mat, face first.

He didn't move.

Rukia's mouth fully turned to a grin, and at the same time her hand fisted at her side. I knew she wanted to jump up and scream in excitement but I remembered her son begged her to stop doing that. For this match she complied but I don't think she will when Mamoru wins the tournament, which would follow my daughter's match.

"So did you teach him that?" I teased.

"Which part, helping your opponent to your feet or the elbow strike?"

"Both," I answered.

"Actually, it was all Ichigo."

"Really?" I was actually surprised.

"Yeah. They spar, but not in the way his father attacks Ichigo." Oh, _those_ random attacks. "Especially since Mamoru doesn't like fighting with me anymore; he thinks he'll hurt me."

Ah, I knew Rukia had something to do with Mamoru's quick reflexes. "So the father stepped up?"

"Of course." And I knew that the best things that happened in life are the stuff that weren't planned for really. Even if Rukia never thought about kids, Mamoru was special, especially with the way her face light up, how proud she looked, and how attentive she became when it came to her child.

Then suddenly we heard a voice beside us. "What did I miss?" Ichigo had weaved his way through the crowd without us suspecting and found himself a spot beside his wife. "Either that he won." He too wore that _proud_ smirk.

"He did a good job," I started. "I mean, clearly Rukia taught him the foundations well for him to take down his opponent so _elegantly_."

Ichigo almost rolled his eyes at me. The crowd around us started to get more talkative so he said loudly, "Since when you started to use words like that?"

I felt a vein throb in my forehead. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shh!" Rukia suddenly hushed. Another match was to commence.

"Now watch my girl win this thing." I threw Ichigo a look. "You'll see why Mamoru fell for her."

I felt Ichigo give me a scathing look. "Maybe because she never beat him up."

"Maybe he was strong enough to take her on." I snickered and I heard Rukia make a noise beside me, as if she wanted to laugh too.

All Ichigo could say was, "Shut up."

--

I heart this chapter. And I heart you reviewers. I hope you understand the connection at the end of the chapter. Rukia could beat him up but he could take her on (ie. kisses, noted above in the chapter. But in the manga he does in other ways; she respects him and does what he wishes – a chapter for I love lol). Now I'm going to study for my test tomorrow. With me luck! (Because I need it… And you're probably wondering why the hell am I updating – it's my break okay!)


	24. Urahara Kisuke

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**

* * *

**

**Urahara Kisuke**

_**Did I think it was going to happen? Sure. Did I think they were actually going to get married and have a bunch of kids? Not really.**_

I remember when she confessed that she wished to stay. The sky was navy-black, the insects were crying and immediately after she inquired on her options regarding her human body; or perhaps more accurately, her _gigai_.

"If the _Hōgyoku_ was still inside of you, you would have been a human right now."

Her eyes had narrowed at me subtly, second guessing what I was saying. "Do I have to be completely human to live in this world? Ichigo isn't exactly…completely human either." She had a point there. He was a "human" but was still able to separate his soul from his body.

I had scratched my stubbled-chin and thought quickly on her words. "Well, I know my gigai's are good, almost on par with a human body, but some adjustments would need to be made." I was usually cheerful and goofy, but I had found my lips tugging into a frown. "If, for some reason, I'm unable to do it, would you go through the transformation to a true human body? Meaning, no shinigami powers?"

Rukia had glanced out through the darkened windowpanes. The silver moon was full and bright, a visible comfort falling over my most appreciated customer. If she stayed in Soul Society, she would miss this, and so much more. I never had a choice to stay in Soul Society. She did. But did she really have to? Did she really have to make a choice?

"Kuchiki-san?"

Indigo irises had met my concerned face. They were wide but definite, assured and it was then that I had my answer. She said, "If there was no choice, then I would do it."

I had nodded slowly. "Then I'll try my very best." Scout's honour.

And sure, I was a genius but it wasn't _that_ hard. I was able to live in this world. Ichigo's father did too. But at the same time, I wasn't sure about the female body every so often. If she wanted to be 'human' I needed the reproductive organs working well, especially if she wanted kids.

And so, I set to work creating her body as best I could. She was pleased with the outcome (after having sent it back once in an angry huff, cheeks pink, when she realized that I had fallen to Yoruichi's influence when it came to creating the chest area). I wondered briefly why she _wouldn't _want such a minor adjustment, but Yoruichi concluded with a smirk that Ichigo preferred them the way that they were. I was, to be honest, not surprised.

Anyways, in a following check up, roughly in a matter of a decade, I had more evidence that I was, indeed, quite _good—(awesome others said)—_ at what I did. Rukia had three kids, was aging like a normal human, and was _still_ able to separate her soul out of her body.

Damn, Kisuke, you are good!

* * *

**Err, late update - I totally forgot that I didn't finish uploading everything. Second last chapter. Rukia's left to go. Please review.**


	25. Kurosaki Rukia

**XXX**

**DEATH, STRAWBERRY, AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**

* * *

**

**Kuchiki, oops, no. Kurosaki Rukia**

_**He was a human, and he was hopeless and utterly in love with me, a shinigami.**_

"So, this is what's it like to feel old…" I murmured a few choice words under my breath as I pressed a hand against my back. I was only "forty-seven" (in human years of course) and I felt my body was not as robust as it was years ago.

He was grinning at me, his eyes fixed on my mouth. Over the years, tiny wrinkles creased around my eyes but I honestly did not mind it. However, completing simple tasks, like running around and jumping off buildings, weren't as easy as it used to be.

"Do you regret it?" I heard beside me.

I twisted my head around to face him. The night was stale and dark, but there was light enough to distinguish him from the shadows. His body was still taut, but bigger. His naked legs were tangled in the navy sheets that were too cold until our bodies melded and mingled. But I still preferred to just lie atop his chest, as he was still the warmest thing I knew. "Regret what?" I finally asked, my eyes on his toes that began to wiggle.

My husband let me straddle his lower abdomen while he shifted his body to adjust more comfortably beneath me. My fingers traveled upwards, to his face, and then into the mass of orange hair like a comb. His hair was sometimes stiff but soft, nice to touch. I knew he loved when I played with his citrus locks and how I rubbed his scalp with my fingertips. I began to massage gently, and I smiled when he answered in soft moan.

When I stopped, he looked at me. "Do you regret being human?"

Slowly, my gaze fell to my naked breast. The coldness made my nipples pucker, but I wasn't giving any thoughts to that.

"No. I don't. What other option did we have? I wasn't going to rob you being a human. And don't say that like I—or _we_—abandoned being a shinigami anyways."

He was quiet for a moment, allowing his hands to roam on my hips and up to my waist. I loved it when he touched me like that; just mapping out the skin. "I was just making sure, because sometimes…feelings don't last this long." His eyes seemed darker in the night, like rich chocolate that I wanted to taste.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Are you insinuating that I don't _like_ you anymore?" And I couldn't help but smile wider.

His chuckle was soft. His smirk was on the edges of arrogance. "No. I know your feelings towards me."

"Oh yeah?" My voice held qualities of a challenge and of sarcasm.

He nodded as eyes glanced upwards to the perked nipples. "Yeah." His tongue glided over his lips, wetting them in anticipation. "I'm sure you know mine."

"Yes, I do. What did they say when you asked nii-san to marry me? 'Oh, he's crazy.' 'Or just crazy about Kuchiki-san.' " The pad of my thumb caressed his lower lip, eyes locked with his. "And how could I forget the whole, 'you're mine, you belong to me' fight?" I pressed my body against him, my lips finally tasting his. My fingers massaged more deeply in his hair and he groaned.

"How much time do we have?" he asked, knowing that he was referring to our teenaged kids. His voice already became husky. He was always so eager.

Sexy dolt.

"Twenty minutes at least."

I kissed him harder this time, tugging at his lip before kissing down to his collarbone.

"Tell me again."

I could feel the rumble of his voice against his chest, the vibrations of it tickling my lips as I kissed around his throat.

I rested my ear against his chest, over his heart, and could perceive the thumping and the beating. "I am a shinigami." Effortlessly, Ichigo maneuvered me underneath him and my back touched the warm sheets. I could feel the excitement growing and coiling inside of me. "And I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you." Arms encircled his neck as he came close to kiss me again. Two inches apart, I finished off, "…a human." I couldn't help but laugh in his mouth, "Sometimes an idiot," in the most playful tone I could muster.

He laughed with me, almost growling as he flipped me under him. We kissed, we touched, we loved. And I showed him that I did not regret it at all.

I did not regret saving him.

I did not regret the beautiful children he gave me.

I did not regret staying with him.

I did not regret letting him protect me.

I did not regret all the nights we shared together.

I did not regret all of the fights we had.

I did not regret the life he gave me.

I did not regret anything.

I do not regret anything because I didn't want to live in a world without Kurosaki Ichigo, my husband.

XX

People change. Circumstances change. Relationships change. But even after many decades, they both still agree that a world without him, a world without each other just wasn't a world worth living.

XX

XX

**End**

XX

* * *

** Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. Special thanks to Lendra-chan and Lapse in Judgement again for edits. **


End file.
